DRAMATIC NONFICTION
DRAMATIC NONFICTION is an original song by DRAMATIC STARS. It was appeared as an insert song in THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 13. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= Konna hyoujou o dareka no mae de miseru you na ore janakatta Itsunomanika, kumoma ni sashiteta hikari no you na Smile that I don't know. Zutto sorezore chigau omoi o daite kita tamashii ga Deau toki sono shisen kasanatteku DRAMATIC na NONFICTION o Ore-tachi wa te o nobashite tsukamu no sa "I FEEL" kizuita "I FEEL" Ima, maku ga agaru no o (Nonfiction changes my stage) Shiranakatta...kono kanousei ga, me no mae no atarashii tobira biraki Isshun de "sekai" o nurikaeteiku yo Hitomi no oku o Kagami no mae narenai kakkou iin janai ka? Konna jibun mo Kimeta no nara dekakereba ii dake, tachidomaranai Way not to yet know. Zutto tagaini chigau RUUTO o aruite ita unmei ga Deau toki sono michi wa majiwatteku DRAMATIC na NONFICTION de Ore-tachi wa KOODINEETO o kaeru no sa "I FEEL" kizuita "I FEEL" Ima, maku ga agaru no o (Nonfiction changes my stage) Sousa, fuan ya tomadoida nante nando datte norikoete kita janai ka Eranda SUTAIRU o kikonashite yarusa Let's enjoy our new style! DRAMATIC na NONFICTION o Ore-tachi wa te o nobashite tsukamu no sa "I FEEL" kizuita "I FEEL" Ima, maku ga agaru no o (Nonfiction changes my stage) Shiranakatta...kono mune no shoudou, me no mae no atarashii tobira biraki Isshun de "sekai" o nurikaeteiku yo WE CAN MAKE "DRAMATIC"! |-| Kanji= こんな表情を誰かの前で見せる様な俺じゃなかった いつの間にか、雲間に射してた陽光(ひかり)のような Smile that I don't know. ずっとそれぞれ違う想いを抱いてきた魂が 出逢う時　その視線　重なってく DRAMATICなNONFICTIONを 俺たちは手を伸ばして掴むのさ “I FEEL”気づいた“I FEEL” 今、幕が上がるのを(Nonfiction changes my stage) 知らなかった…この可能性が、目の前の新しい扉開き 一瞬で「世界」を塗り替えていくよ 瞳の奥を 鏡の前慣れない格好　いいんじゃないか？　こんな自分も 決めたのなら出掛ければいいだけ、立ち止まらない Way not to yet know. ずっと互いに違うルートを歩いていた運命が 出逢う時　その道は　交わってく DRAMATICなNONFICTIONで 俺たちはコーディネートを変えるのさ “I FEEL”気づいた“I FEEL” 今、幕が上がるのを(Nonfiction changes my stage) そうさ、不安や戸惑いだなんて　何度だって乗り越えてきたじゃないか 選んだスタイルを着こなしてやるさ Let's enjoy out new style！ DRAMATICなNONFICTIONを 俺たちは手を伸ばして掴むのさ “I FEEL”気づいた“I FEEL” 今、幕が上がるのを(Nonfiction changes my stage) 知らなかった…この胸の衝動、目の前の新しい扉開き 一瞬で「世界」を塗り替えていくよ WE CAN MAKE “DRAMATIC”！ |-| English= These expressions in front of someone's face, it doesn't look like me Before I know it, it shined above the clouds like sunlight It's a smile that I don't know. Our spirits have always embraced each of these different feelings When we meet, our gazes overlap A DRAMATIC NONFICTION We'll reach and grab it with our hands "I FEEL", I realized, "I FEEL" Now, raise the curtains (Nonfiction changes my stage) I didn't know...these possibilities, a new door is opening in front of my eyes Let's repaint the "world" instantly Within my eyes Don't I look nice with this unfamiliar appearance in front of the mirror? Once I decided, should I just set off? I won't stop The way is not yet to know. It's fate that we had always been walking in different routes together When we meet, our paths intersect With a DRAMATIC NONFICTION We'll change our coordination "I FEEL", I realized, "I FEEL" Now, raise the curtains (Nonfiction changes my stage) Yes, aren't overcoming anxiety and hesitation things we've been doing over and over again? Let's wear our chosen style Let's enjoy our new style! A DRAMATIC NONFICTION We'll reach and grab it with our hands "I FEEL", I realized, "I FEEL" Now, raise the curtains (Nonfiction changes my stage) I didn't know...these impulses in my chest, a new door is opening in front of my eyes Let's repaint the "world" instantly WE CAN MAKE “DRAMATIC”! Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs